Emily Osment
Emily Jordan Osment 'stellt Lilly Truscott dar. thumb|206px Leben Ihr Vater Michael Eugene Osment ist Schauspieler, ihre Mutter Theresa Lehrerin. Durch ihren Vater und ihren älteren Bruder, den 1999 für den Oscar nominierten Haley Joel Osment, kam sie schon früh mit der Schauspielerei in Berührung. Aufgewachsen ist sie in La Cañada Flintridge bei Los Angeles, wo sie auch zur Schule ging und weiterhin wohnt. Emily Osment wurde römisch-katholisch erzogen. Zurzeit (Stand: Anfang September 2011) besucht Emily Osment ein kalifornisches College. Sie trat in Serien wie "Friends", "Hinterm Mond gleich links" oder "Zack & Cody an Bord" aufund hatte Synchronsprechrollen. Ihre bekannteste Rolle ist allerdings Lilly Truscott aus Hannah Montana Filmografie ---- 'Filme * 1999: The Secret Life of Girls * 1999: Winter’s End – Wiederkehr der Liebe (Sarah, Plain and Tall: Winter’s End) * 2002: Spy Kids 2 – Die Rückkehr der Superspione (Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams) * 2003: Mission 3D (Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over) * 2007: R. L. Stine’s – Und wieder schlägt die Geisterstunde: Das Monster, das ich rief (The Haunting Hour Volume One – Don’t Think About It) * 2008: Soccer Mom * 2008: Surviving Sid * 2009: Die Entführung meines Vaters (Dadnapped) * 2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film (Hannah Montana: The Movie) * 2011: Spy Kids: All the Time in the World * 2011: Cyberbully 'Fernsehserienthumb|In ihrer Rolle als "Lilly"' * 1999: Hinterm Mond gleich links (3rd Rock from the Sun) (Folge 5x06) * 2000: Ein Hauch von Himmel (Touched by an Angel) (Folge 6x12) * 2001: Friends (Folge 8x06) * 2006–2010: Hannah Montana * 2009: Zack & Cody an Bord (The Suite Life on Deck) (Folge 1x21) * 2011: Jonas L.A. (Folge 2x11) 'Synchronsprechrollen' * 2000: Edwurd Fudwupper Fibbed Big * 2005: Lilo & Stitch 2 – Stitch völlig abgedreht (Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch) * 2006: Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen * 2007: Shorty McShort’s Shorts * seit 2009: Kick Buttowski – Keiner kann alles * 2011: Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Trivia *Sie ist aufgewachsen in La Canada Flintridge. *Als ' Artificial Intelligence: AI' (2001) erschien, verbot ihre Mutter ihr den Film anzusehen, weil sie damals noch dafür zu jung war. *Sie ist ein großer Fan von Audrey Hepburn. *Befreundet mit Mitchel Musso. *Sie mag die Simpsons. *Ihr Bruder Haley Joel Osment war schon für einen Oscar nominiert. *Sie wurde katholisch erzogen. *Zu ihren Lieblingsfilmen zählt 'Frühstück bei Tiffany'. *Sie mag nicht unbedingt Pop-Musik. *Emily ist das Gesicht von Vanilla Star Jeans. *Sie sieht gerne American Idol. * Miley Cyrus brachte ihr das Gitarre spielen bei. *Obwohl sie mit den Jonas Brothers befreundet ist, kann sie mit ihrer Musik nicht viel anfangen. *Sie hat (hatte?) ein Handy von LG. *2010 besuchte sie den Erlebnis-Zoo in Hannover. *Fan der TV Serie 'Lost'. *Sie würde gerne mit Dephinen schwimmen. *Ihr Tarumauto ist ein hellblauer VW Beetle. *Sie liebt das Geräusch von Wellen.thumb|right|164px *Emily ist ein Fan von alten Hollywood Filmen. *Sie gab Mitchel Musso immer Tipps und Ratschläge bezüglich Mädchen. *Fan der 'Twilight' Bücher von Stephenie Meyer. *Sie kann kochen und liebt es für ihre Familie Frühstück zu machen. *Emily leidet unter Höhenangst. *Sie hat eine Schwäche für Schokolade. *Emily liebt italienisches Essen. Besonders liebt sie Ravioli. *Im TV sieht sie sich gerne Western an. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:stub